


DON'T HIT THIS BALL!!!!

by songofsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata uses cute emojis i don't make the rules thats just how it is, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama figure out how to approach an upcoming training exercise.





	DON'T HIT THIS BALL!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SASO 2017 crack prompt. 
> 
> The rules of the event said you couldn't fill prompts from your own teammates, and as a result there was someone putting 'HEY [teammate] IM STILL ON UR TEAM DON'T FILL THIS' at the bottom of every prompt they posted
> 
> After a round or two of this one of their teammates posted "Prompt: AU where Kageyama is [Person A] and Hikaru is [Person B]"
> 
> I laughed so hard I filled it.
> 
> Originally posted [here.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10124818#cmt10124818l)

Hinata: okay  
Hinata: okay look

VolleyballHead: Hi Hinata

Hinata: hi okay so we’ve got that inter-high teamwork training thing or whatever coming up  
Hinata: where we’re supposed to learn to work with other people instead of just our teammates?  
Hinata: and I swear to god that I am going to accidentally hit one of your serves and we are going to loose so many points and it will be terrible???  
Hinata: Kageyama pls stop setting up such good serves

VolleyballHead: No.  
VolleyballHead: I refuse.

Hinata: WORK WITH ME HERE  
Hinata: DO YOU WANT OUR POINTS TO NOT COUNT??? BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN HERE

VolleyballHead: Hinata just check who’s on the court before you run in to hit the ball or something

Hinata: I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE DANGER OF THIS SITUATION

VolleyballHead: Hinata

Hinata: I AM GOING TO BE OUT THERE ON THE COURT  
Hinata: AND THERE IS GOING TO BE THE FREE-FOR-ALL GOING

VolleyballHead: Hinata pls

Hinata: AND I AM GOING TO SEE THIS WONDERFUL PLUMP VOLLEYBALL GLISTENING IN THE AIR LIKE A VOLLEYBALL GLISTENING IN THE AIR  
Hinata: AND I AM GOING TO RUN UP AND HIT IT

VolleyballHead: Hinata that’s a really dumb metaphor

Hinata: IT IS GOING TO HAPPEN I KNOW IT and it was a simile I think??

VolleyballHead: Uh

Hinata: I think a metaphor is when like. you say something is gonna happen. like when I say that I AM GOING TO DISQUALIFY OUR TEAM AND WE WILL ALL FEEL LIKE DYING

VolleyballHead: …I think that was a simile?

Hinata: ****WE WILL ALL LITERALLY AND ACTUALLY DIE****  
Hinata: ヽ(#｀Д´)ﾉ

VolleyballHead: I’m texting Yachi  
VolleyballHead: brb

Hinata: kageyama im begging you  
Hinata: pls  
Hinata: kageyama come back here ಠ╭╮ಠ

VolleyballHead: She says that if there’s a like or an as it’s a simile so I think that first one was a simile  
VolleyballHead: The feel like dying one was. I think the second one was a metaphor tho?

Hinata: THAT IS SO ENTIRELY NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW

VolleyballHead: Accuracy is important

Hinata: only in volleyball

VolleyballHead: Fair.

Hinata: …yachi just told me to bring my language workbook on the bus and I think I deserve that a little actually

VolleyballHead: Yeah she’s making me bring mine too

Hinata: at least we’ll suffer together rippp

VolleyballHead: Look okay  
VolleyballHead: What if I just say something out loud whenever I serve during that round  
VolleyballHead: So you know not to hit it  
VolleyballHead: Or something

Hinata: what

VolleyballHead: Like, 'Hinata this isn’t for you', or something

Hinata: …huh  
Hinata: ……that could work actually

VolleyballHead: Cool  
VolleyballHead: It’s a plan then

Hinata: ヾ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *:・ﾟ✧

 

———

“……Coach Ukai, why is your student screaming ‘HINATA DON'T FUCKING HIT THIS’ whenever he serves a ball?”

“I gave up asking questions like that a long time ago, and if you’re wise, so will you.”

“……right, yeah, okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Person B: "HINATA DON'T FUCKING HIT THIS is such a long thing to scream while serving. I just imagine Tobio yelling it at TOP SPEED after a bit so it sounds like a garbled yell of incoherent rage. This is what you reduce him to, Hinata. This is all your fault."


End file.
